Hamsa
Hamsa (ハンサ, Hansa) is the reincarnation of a god that inexplicably has taken the appearance of a duck. Alongside Bacchus he is in charge of guiding the bounty hunters in their job. Appearance Hamsa looks like a normal duck with blue eyes. He wears a small golden crown. Personality Hamsa shares with Bacchus a passion for alcohol, but he is considerably more focused and less likely to laze around. He often finds himself needing to reprimand Bacchus and drag the larger god back onto his feet. He does not consider Bacchus very intelligent. Hamsa is good-natured and cares for the well being of others. He is brave and willingly to go through tough situations in order to better the world and help his allies. Although he considers himself the voice of reason, he is not above making mistakes himself. Plot Shingeki no Bahamut: Genesis Hamsa is first shown alongside Bacchus when bounty hunter Favaro Leone pays them a visit after capturing the bandits Ghos and Garth. Hamsa also meets Favaro's new companion, Amira, who to Hamsa's discomfort considers Hamsa tasty-looking. When Favaro returns to ask for directions to Helheim, Hamsa is shown outside the carriage trying to avoid getting captured by Amira. Hamsa is next seen in Ysmenport after Bacchus had sent Favaro and Amira there with the sole intention of helping them keep a low profile, but the two have inexplicably disappeared, and Bacchus assumes they've gotten themselves into trouble despite his efforts. Hamsa is seen again when Favaro and Rita return with a demand to know how to rescue Amira from the demon Azazel. After being threatened with a knife, Bacchus agrees to take Favaro and Rita to Sword Valley, Azazel's likely destination as it is home to a gate that leads to the demon capital. When Favaro sees three archangels arrive at the royal castle, he mocks them for being a fancy bunch and considers Bacchus a better god. The scene shifts to show Bacchus passing out in his carriage, his head falling on top of a startled Hamsa. Hamsa is with Bacchus when the latter journeys to the royal castle and witnesses the near-execution of Jeanne d'Arc. When Jeanne suddenly transforms into a demon and flees the area, Hamsa joins Bacchus in finding a way to cure her. The two return in Bacchus's carriage with Rita in tow. When the carriage accidentally runs over Azazel, the demon is brought in for interrogation. As the other three discuss the means by which Jeanne transformed, Hamsa overhears the name "Martinet" and assumes it belongs to a pretty girl. He is corrected, however. When the gang reach Abos, the location of Bahamut's revival, the demonic Jeanne appears and charges at the flying carriage. Hamsa inflates himself so Bacchus can fly and fight back against Jeanne. Unfortunately, Rita had hoped to use this opportunity to throw an antidote into Jeanne's mouth, but it bounces off of Hamsa's body. Dismayed, both Rita and Bacchus prepare for death, but Michael arrives in time to save them and, at the cost of his own life, feeds Jeanne the antidote and changes her back to normal. The trio head for Belzebuth's flying castle as he is on his way to deliver Amira, now the Transcendence Key, to Bahamut's body. Bacchus confronts Martinet but is swiftly defeated. Hamsa is left to assist Favaro and Kaisar in confronting the newly awakened Bahamut. Hamsa flies the pair past Bahamut's projectiles, through the barrier being formed around Bahamut, and right in front of Bahamut so Favaro can strike the dragon with its talon. Hamsa survives the conflict and returns to Bacchus's side afterwards. Shingeki no Bahamut Virgin Soul Ten years later, Hamsa is still with Bacchus and the two are shown practically living in the capital city Anatae. They meet Nina Drango, a girl who wishes to make money by collecting bounties. Bacchus offers her the wanted poster of the renowned "Ragged Demon". When Bacchus's old acquaintance Sofiel pays them a visit, Hamsa learns of her desire to find a child with mismatched colored eyes and that she has offered to take Bacchus and Hamsa back to Heaven if they bring her the child. Hamsa expresses humble delight in returning but Sofiel tells him to be quiet. Having spotted Sofiel leave the carriage, Nina enters and demands to know who the woman was. When Bacchus doesn't answer, Nina grabs Hamsa by the neck to force the information out of him. Hamsa admits that Sofiel is an "old colleague from a time long since past". When Nina suggests Hamsa might actually mean lover, Hamsa concedes that colleagues can become lovers. Nina proceeds to talk about Mugaro, a friend she had brought with her, and praises Mugaro for Mugaro's ability to glow and cause the green stones worn by demon slaves to disappear, thus saving them. This information shocks Bacchus and Hamsa, as this is the ability of the child Sofiel is looking for. The two don't mention their surprise and plan to confirm their suspicions by nightfall. As Nina and Mugaro are sleeping, Bacchus attempts to open Mugaro's left eye to see if it's the same color as his right eye. Nina wakes up just then and punches Bacchus. The noise startles Mugaro who wakes up and looks at Bacchus, his hair no longer covering his left eye, which reveals that he is indeed the child with mismatched eyes. Unfortunately for Hamsa and Bacchus, Nina forces them to sit outside the carriage while she and Mugaro continue their sleep.Virgin Soul Episode 5 During the festival, Hamsa remains mostly at the food stand with Rita and Bacchus. When a lovestruck Nina returns with groceries, she absent-mindedly picks up Hamsa and starts pulling out his feathers. The following morning, Sofiel locates Mugaro and captures him along with Bacchus and Hamsa. She takes all three back to Heaven and locks them in separate rooms with Hamsa still with Bacchus. Sofiel is punishing them for not informing her of Mugaro's - real name El - whereabouts. Hamsa tries to apologize but Sofiel is unmoved. After using El in their war with Charioce XVII, Sofiel brings Hamsa and Bacchus to El's room and asks them to get the boy to talk again, as his heart is no longer with the gods. Bacchus is initially furious over their mistreatment of El but he agrees to help when Sofiel offers wine as a reward. Despite their best efforts, El continues to sulk. Jeanne d'Arc suddenly arrives in Heaven and reunites with El, who is her son. When Nina shows up as well, Bacchus and Hamsa assume she is coming to embrace them too but she heads straight for El. The four soon learn that El wants to resume his war with the humans and will not listen to anyone's objections. As a result, the gods and his mother leave him in the room with Bacchus, Hamsa and Nina, who are now surrounded by bottles of wine. Nina accepts the offer to drink with Hamsa and Bacchus and the trio soon pass out. When they wake up, they find El gone. The trio trick the gods into letting them out of the room so they can search for El. Once they are in pursuit of him, Nina does a jump attack but misses and falls towards the surface. El opts to fly down to rescue her. Bacchus and Hamsa observe the pair from above but decide to follow once Sofiel appears, out of fear for their own safety. They ride their carriage down the portal and manage to survive the dangerous journey alongside Nina and El. Hamsa remains mostly with Bacchus on the surface. He plays no major role in the plot to steal the bracelet or any subsequent battle. He mourns along with almost everyone else when El dies from a stab wound. Power & Abilities Hamsa's most useful and unique ability is shapeshifting. Hamsa can change the size of his body without effort, becoming double his original size. His ability to fly has also helped Bacchus, Favaro and Kaisar when they needed transport. Trivia *Amira believes him to be tasty, much for Hamsa's discomfort. * He is based on the Hindu mythical bird of the same name. In Hindu mythology, the Hamsa is a sacred water bird symbolizing wisdom, grace, transcendence and detachment. Much as the swan is limited to neither land, sea, nor air, the Hamsa can transcend both the physical and spiritual worlds. * He appears on the cover of the eleventh chapter of Shingeki no Bahamut TWIN HEADS. * Hamsa is the only god in the series whose form is an animal. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Genesis Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Virgin Soul Category:Gods and Angels